Faction High
by CrazyMinionMe
Summary: divergent in modern day
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone so here's my story Factions high I hope you like it.**

**Tris P.O.V**

I pull up into the school parking lot and park my Lamborghini. As I get off my bike I see a bunch of boys looking from me to my car. I start walking away from the parking lot to see all the boys turn around and looking at me. What do I have something on my shirt? Face? Hair?. A blonde boy walks up to me and puts his arm on my shoulder.

"Hey, you new to this school?" he looks up and down my body like I'm a model or something. I push his hands off my shoulder and walk away. I look for the main office building. There are separate buildings in this high school each containing a specific faction. The blue building is the nerd faction ( Erudite ) , The yellow building is the happy faction where everyone jumps up and down when they see a lollipop ( Amity ), the plain building is the selfless boring people building ( Abnegation ), the black and white building is the ' I always say the truth and I'm always right' Faction ( Candor ), and last but least is the black building the dare devil faction ( Dauntless ) my faction. I walk to the front door of the main office and see a girl the same height as me with short black hair.

"Hi you must be Tris Prior" She reaches out her hand and I shake it. "My name is Christiana and by the looks of it we might best friends" I follow her into dauntless and tell her my locker number.

"Hey we both have lockers right beside each other and the same schedule!" She shirks. We both walk to class after going to our lockers and on the way I get strange looks from the girls and drooling faces from the boys. We reach class and I sit in the very back with Christiana. Right before the teachers come in a boy with blue eyes and brown hair walks in and sits beside me. I start taking notes as the teacher writes things on the board. I feel his eyes burning on me. I turn towards him and stare into those beautiful blue eyes. I look away and continue taking notes.

First period and second period goes by fast and now its lunch. I walk with Christiana to the cafeteria.

"Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Christiana ask while entering the lunch line.

"Sure" we both walk over to her table and my eyes immediately catch the boy that I saw in first period.

"Hey guys this is Tris and Tris this is Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Four, and Al" I wave my hand and sit in between Christiana and Uriah.

"So guys have u seen that Lamborghini parked outside! That thing is sick!" Zeke says

"I know right we have to get a ride on that thing" Four says

"Why just a ride? Why don't we sneak into the car and take some pics of us in the Lamborghini and post it on instagram and then get out of the Lamborghini before anyone notices" Uriah says. The bell rings and I dumped my tray into the trash. They want to break into my car well we'll see about that.

I rush out of the school when the final bell rings and get into my car. I wait for the boys to come and try to pick my lock. I hear someone stuffing a bobby pin into the keyhole so I just open the door and they all fall backwards.

"ho-how did u break into the car that fast!" Zeke says getting up and rubing his head. I flash the keys around and their jaws drop.

"Thi-this is your car!" Uriah says. I nod and climb in. The boys grab my arm and beg me for a ride.

"Tomorrow" Is all I say before zooming off.

**Four's P.O.V**

I stare at Tris with my mouth wide open. She owns this car!WOW! I'm interrupted by Zeke asking if I wanted a ride home. I shake my head and walk over to my motorcycle. I ride home only thinking about that sweet car the whole way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris P.O.V**

I park my car on the drive way and head upstairs to my room. I take out my phone and see that I got 3 texts from my mom.

Hi sweetie

Coming home from London early

Did you plan anything for Caleb's birthday?

I almost forgot that Caleb's birthday is in one week. I know I'll throw a party for him!

**Caleb's birthday**

"Everyone he's coming hide!" I yell as I hide behind the couch. Christiana helped me set up for Caleb's party and I invited all his nerd friends and my friends. The door opens.

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRHTDAY!" everyone yells as I walk up to caleb and hug him tightly. We party until most of Caleb's nerd friends have to leave because of their curfew. I got an idea!

"Truth or dare anyone!" Uriah yells before me. We all nod and sit in a circle. I sit in between Marlene and Caleb.

"Ok so for anyone who doesn't know how to play all you do is pick either truth or dare when someone asks u and if u choose truth u say the answer honestly and if u pick dare u do the dare and if u don't do the truth or dare u have to take off a clothing item and NO SOCKS OR SHOES ZEKE!" uriah says almost breaking Marlene's ear.

"I go first cause its my house" Will says

"No its not its my house! I go first! Umm Shauna truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to… go outside knock on a random person's door and sing Problem By Arianna Grande" Shauna walks outside and goes across the street to a red and black house. She knocks and a boy with brown hair and blonde highlights comes walking out, I get out my phone to video tape it. Shauna starts to dance and then starts to sing.

Uh huh!  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less, one less!  
Aye  
Problem

Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you! (you you)  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you! (you you)

Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you! (you you)

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you! (you you)  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you! (you you)  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you! (you you)

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem  
[Big Sean:]  
One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

It's Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
Too biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just keep playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)

One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

The dude who answers the door leans in to kiss Shauna when Zeke comes up and slaps him right across the face. We all return to the circle laugh our asses off. Shauna just sits there giving me a death glare. I hide behind Caleb for protection.

"you know you didn't have to dance right?" Four says

"I know but I thought it would have a better effect. Ok enough of me um Zeke truth or dare"

"truth…"

"why did u slap tat dude when he was gonna kiss me"

"imightlikeyou"

"WHAT" we all scream

"I MIGHT LIKE SHAUNA!" Zeke yells hiding his head in his knees. Shauna walks up to him and crashes her lips into his.

"Get a room" Uriah yells. They break apart and Zeke continues.

"Tris truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hay ppl so here's my new chapter I hope u love it and if u feel like I'm updating way to late or something I'm sorry! I'll try to update sooner since summer vacation is almost here! If u would like any specific things added to the story leave a review telling me what it is and I'll try to add it. **

**Tris P.O.V**

"I dare you to…. go to the mall and scream I'm a unicorn in a mermaids outfit and you have to kiss the first person u see when u enter the mall then Bitch slap that person" Zeke says grinning

"Fine but I don't have a mermaid's costume" Zeke races out the door and in 5 mins her comes with 2 mermaids outfits one blue and one pink. I take the pink one and give him a questioning look. I head to the mall with Zeke, Shauna and Christiana. I run in and the first person I see is Eric. Why does it have to be him! I run up to him and kiss him square on the mouth for 2 seconds. He looks surprised when I did and then he looked at my costume. I slap him and runaway with the other 3 following.

"Tris remember the other part" Zeke says with his phone in his hands. Did he record the kiss? Anyways I run towards the center of the mall and step onto the top of the fountain.

"ZEKE'S A BABY UNICORN WATCH HIM POOP RAINBOWS!" " I scream pointing at Zeke. I run as fast as I can towards my house with Zeke chasing me.

"TRIS GET BACK HERE!" Zeke shouts as I run inside and up to my room. On the way up I tell my friends to act like I never came in. Zeke was still around the block since I got a huge head start. I texted everyone other than Zeke, Shauna and Christiana what happened before I ran inside. I hear Zeke barge in and ask for me. With Marlene's great acting skill she told then that I never came home and they thought I was with Zeke. Zeke and the others started to get worried. They sent all the guys out to look for me and I came racing downstairs hugging everyone.

As I sit down as Zekes and the other guys pile in. Once Zeke spots me he charges up to me as I try to runaway he jumps on top of me leaving me pinned to the ground.

"WHT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR FIRST CALLING ME A UNICORN THEN PRETENDING YOUR LOST!" Zeke yells into my ear.

"Firstly you said 'go to the mall and scream I'm a unicorn' so you were talking about you. Second I had to hide because u were fricking chasing me! And last STOP YELLING INTO MY EAR AND GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME!" I scream making him jump off me. I go back to the circle and pick my target.

"Caleb truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What do you actually do every Wednesday night with Susan?"

"You know about that?"

"Duhhh you make so much noise when u exited through the door and meet Susan you're just lucky mom and dad were heavy sleepers"

"Oh uh wewouldmakeout"

"what?"

"We would make out!"

"WOW you and my old best friend Susan" I get out my phone and start dialing Susan's number

"What are you doing?"Caleb says. I put my finger over my mouth to show him to be quiet.

"HI Susan are you busy right now?"

"No" Susan says

"Well then do you want to come over and play truth or dare at my place?"

"Sure I love that game ill be there in 5"

"WHY DID YOU JUST CALL SUSAN OVER!" Caleb shouts right in my ear. I start to hold my ears and cry into my hands fake though.

"Tris I'm…I'm sorry I yelled at you" Shauna and Christiana are beside me comforting me. They already know I'm faking because I winked at them before fake crying. I remove my hands from my face to show Caleb my face.

"Apology accepted" I say

"You were faking!" Caleb says right before Susan walks in.

"HEY SUSAN! Sit down" I say patting a spot in between me and Caleb. She sits down and Introduce her to everyone.

"Caleb your turn" I say

"um Four truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to take your shirt off"

"Naa" Four says before taking his pants off.

"kk my turn umm Al truth or dare?"

"Truth" Al says

"Pansycake" Uriah yells before getting slapped by Zeke

"Who do you like?" Four says. Al just takes off his shirt.

"Aww come on" Four says

"Tris Truth or dare?" Al says

"Really why is everyone picking on me! Anyways dare" I say

"I dare you to kiss your crush" I didn't want to take off my shirt or pants cause it is kinda cold in here.

"Fine but can we have the lights off?" Al nods and he turns the lights off so its dark. I remember where my crush is sitting. I walk over to him and crash my lips to his. I feel him kissing back. I pull back.

"Don't tell anyone" I whisper before racing back to my spot. Suddenly the lights come on.

"Who was it" Christiana yells

"Not telling" is all I say before looking for my next target

"Eric truth or dare?" wait why is Eric here? Oh yeah Eric is apparently Caleb's friend.

"Dare"

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with a girl of your choice" He gets up and grabs….


	4. Chapter 4

**HAY everyone! So thank you for the reviews I loved them (even though there were few)! I hope you guys keep on reviewing and if you have any types of dares you would like me to do then leave a review and ill try to add them. Ill also give you a shout out for the idea.**

**Tris's P.O.V**

He gets up and picks Lynn. Aww they actually make a sweet couple. 7 minutes later we decide to burst in the room.

"3…..2…..1!" Zeke whispers as we run in seeing Eric and Lynn making out on the bed.

"GET A ROOM" Uriah yells as we all start to head back into the circle.

"Eric your turn" Four says

"Um Four T or D"

"Dare" Four says

"I dare you to ask out the person u hate the most in the whole school"

"NO WAY AM I ASKING YOU OUT!" Four says ripping off his shirt leaving him in only boxers leaving us rolling on the floor!

"Lynn truth or dare" Four says

"Truth"

"Who did u like before u got together with um this idiot over here" as four asks the question Lynn whips off her shirt. After a couple more dares later it comes to me.

"Tris truth or dare" Zeke asks

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit on your crush's lap" I don't want to take off any of my clothing since its still cold in here so I just do it. I walk over to jakes lap and sit down. Jake is Caleb's friend but he is not from Erudite he is from Dauntless. Everyone has a confused face so I just pick my next target to get all the attention off me. I pick Marlene who is apparently making out with Uriah right now.

2 weeks later

Me and Jake are now dating and we've went on 2-3 dates already. Uriah and Marlene and Zeke and Shauna are dating too. I'm so happy for them. I planned to surprise Jake for his birthday by inviting some friends over to my house. He doesn't like going all out so we are just going to cut a cake. I got to jakes house to bring him over. As I walk up near his driveway I see a sliver Nissan Sentra parked on the driveway. Whose car is that? I enter the house quietly as the door is unlocked. I walk upstairs near his room and see through the tiny opening.

"You liking your Birthday present so far Jake!" The girl under Jake says. What he's cheating on me! I can't believe this. He sa-said he loved me! They both are fully undressed and are wrapped in a red blanket.

"This is the best present ever!" Jake says as the girl moans. I couldn't take it anymore tears started to roll down my cheek. I silently ran back to outside and ran home. I run inside now with my face covered in tears and my makeup all smudged. As I run inside my heels break and I collapse on the floor.

"TRIS!" Christiana says helping me up

"What happened!" Four says

"Ja-jake!" is all I could say before seeing black before my eyes and then BLACK!

I wake up with Caleb on one side of my bed and Christiana on the other. The rest of my friends were sitting at the edge.

"Tris what happened?" Caleb says. I start to tell them the whole story about going up to jakes bedroom and seeing him with that other girl and having sex.

"THAT BASTARD!" Caleb and Zeke say at the same time. Caleb starts walking out the room

"Caleb where are you going?"

"To punch that bastard in the face"

"NO let me handle it in my own way" I say

"How?" Christiana says and I explain to them my plan. My plan was to pretend I was the one cheating on Jake. I wanted to see if he would care if I cheated or not. Then when he finally confronts me I would tell him about the scene I just saw.

"Um four would you mind pretending to be my BF? Just for this plan" This is really awkward but I need to do this.

"Hay why not me I'm handsome!" Will says

"Will we all know that your right place is in Christiana's heart and Four over here has nobody and wants nobody so I thought I could use him" I say. Will and Christiana start to blush while Four gets angry at what I just said while the rest of us just start to laugh.

"Fine but one more comment like that then forget I'm even you friend" Four says. I smile but then I realise Uriah is not here.

"Hay guys were Uriah?" I ask

"Oh Uriah left right before you came crying through the door he had a doctors appointment" Marlene says

**Monday **

Jake's birthday was on the Friday so I had the weekend to fool proof my plan. I went over it a couple times with Four and now it's time to see it in action. I stand by my locker with Four waiting for Jake to come by like he always does. As he turns into the hallway me and Four start to act like BF and GF. When Jake is still a little far away from us so I peck Four cheek and wave him goodbye.

"What was that?" Jake ask

"Oh nothing" I say smiling and walking away towards my first class.

1st and 2nd period went by fast and I zoomed past everyone to the cafeteria. Jake is usually early to the cafeteria so this plan can execute before everyone arrives. I see Four. I look out the cafeteria window to see Jake coming. I run up to Four. Everyone else is behind the other cafeteria doors watching what will happen

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask. I know this will be awkward between both of us.

"Eh I have nothing else to do" I playfully punch him in the arm. I see Jake coming into the cafeteria. I quickly crash my lips to Four's. I feel him kiss back. I put my hands around his neck and he puts his hands around my waist. A bolt of electricity went through me. This never happened when I kissed Jake. I feel an arm pull me away. Jake. All of a sudden I feel a cold hand slap me across my cheek making me stubble. Four catches me.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" I say rubbing my cheek

"FOR CHEATING ON ME!" Jake says

"I cheated on you?! You were the one having sex with a bitch on your birthday, and you say I'm cheating on you!" By now my friends start to pile in along with the rest of the school.

"THIS WAS JUST PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! IM NOT DATING HIM OR YOU! THIS ALL WAS JUST A PLAN TO GET BACK AT YOU FOR CHEATING ON ME" by now tears start flowing down my cheeks. I run out of the cafeteria down the hall, out the doors and to the swing set. I put my head in my hands and start to cry.

Four's P.O.V

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! IM SURE YOU'VE ALL SEEN A BREAK UP BEFORE SO GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE. Right after I said that Marlene and Christiana slapped Jake on the face one at a time. I run after Tris with Christiana and Zeke to see if she's alright. I find her outside near the swings crying in her hands. We go up to her.

"Trissy you ok?" Zeke says. She looks up and wipes her face, and punches Zeke in the arm.

"That is not my name!" she says. I can see Jakes slap mark on her face. She tries to smile it through.

"Well it is now!" Zeke says getting up. Tris starts to chase after him and then manages to tackle him down. Suddenly the bell rings and we all go back inside and counting on with our classes like nothing happened.

**Tris's P.O .V**

I decided it was no use crying over that idiot so I just continued through my day hoping not to bump into Jake the Fake. That's my new name for him. Schools over and I'm about to drive home when I see Jake come towards me. Oh god. I try to run to my car but then I feel a hand grab my arm. I get spun around and he punches me in the jaw.

"This is for sneaking into my house and spying on me! And this is for humiliating me in public" he's about to punch again before I see Four and Zeke come up and pull him off me. I fall against the hood of my car and watch Four and Zeke beat him up until he's on the ground.

"May I?" I ask

"He's all yours!" Four says with a smirk. I walk up to him and kick him where it counts. He groans in pain and I hug Zeke and Four.

"Thanks guys! Without you guys I would've been beaten to a plump" I say

"You should really go to the gym Trissy, I pretty sure Jake is gonna come back for revenge" Zeke says. I got to take his word for it. They're not always going to be there for me when Jake or anyone tries to attack me. I get into my car and then it suddenly hits me. The kiss. The kiss me and Four had was like different. I continue to think about the kiss for the rest of the day.

**AN: hay everyone. SO this is my longest chapter yet and I really kind of enjoyed writing this one. That's just all I had to say oh and remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hay guys sorry this update is so late I've been working on my story on Wattpad so if you want to check that out it's called divergent life. My Wattpad username is the same as here CrazyMinionMe. I've also been thinking of names to call you guys instead of just guys. So if you have any names like fictioners or minions or something like that I could call you guys then please write them in the comments area and I'll see which one is best for you guys.**

**Thanks, CrazyMinionMe**

**Tris's P.O.V**

Yesterday the only thing I thought about was the kiss; until Christiana called up saying she organized an all weekend sleepover with the whole gang. I just can't wait till Friday when the sleepover starts!

**Friday **

Today was a P.A day so I left to Christiana's early. When I walk inside I see Marlene is already there.

"Hay Marlene Hay Chris" I say walking towards them. They're watching titanic. I sit down beside them and start to watch. We all started to cry. Our faces were stained with tears. We hear the doorbell go. I turn off the T.V and go open the door still crying. Christiana and Marlene went upstairs to fix their makeup. Good thing I wasn't wearing any.

"OMG TRIS WHT HAPPENED AGAIN" Uriah says.

"Oh we were watching titanic. Why?" I say. Just as Christiana and Marlene walk down the stairs.

"Well you're crying so I thought something happened" Uriah says

"Anyways come in and where's Shauna and Lynn?" I say sitting down on the couch

"Lynn is not coming and Shauna has to pick up her brother from school before she comes" Zeke says

"Oh ok then what are we going to do until Shaun-"I say before the door swings open

"IM HERE!" Shauna yells taking a sitting beside Zeke

"Alright so Shauna's here now what are we going to do?" Marlene says

"Anyone a little hungry?" Four says

"YEAH HOW BOUT WE GO GET SOME PIZZA!" Uriah and Zeke yell at the same time. Again. We all tumble out the door and when we get to the driveway all the boys start to argue.

"NO I wanna go in Tris's car!" Will says

"NO I wanna" Zeke says in his babyish voice. The boys continue to argue when I step in.

"Girls will get to ride in my car to Dominos and the boys will get to ride on our way back got it!" All the boys whine and hop into Zeke's car. Shauna will be driving Zeke's car with the girls on the way back when the boys get in my car. We drive to Dominos and order 2 Extra-large cheese pizzas. We all finish our pizzas and head outside to our cars.

"I CALL FRONT SEAT" Four yells hoping in my car. Okay. They rest of the boys pile into the back seat and I start to go home Uriah just opens his big mouth.

"MOMMY!" Uriah yells

"I gotta go pee" Oh god Uriah

"HOLD IT" everyone but Uriah yells. Uriah pouts and I start to race home because I do not need Uriah pee all over my baby. I'm still driving but Uriah jumps out the car and runs inside. I park the car far away from Christina's house and see the girls driving I race in front of the moving car and they stop.

"TRIS WHT THE HECK!" Shauna says rolling down the window

"Shhh go park your car over there" I say pointing to the spot in front of my baby. We all hide in the bushes next to our cars. Uriah comes outta the house with a newspaper in his hand and a pink silk robe on.

"Zeke? Four? Will?" Uriah ask looking around.

"MARLENE? TRIS? SHAUNA? CHRISTINA? MOMMY?!" Uriah yells looking panicked.

"Follow me" I say whispering. I crawl all the way from the bushes we hid behind to Christiana's house with the others following me. I go through the back door of Christiana's house and race to the front slamming the door in Uriah's face.

"HAY TRIS! OPEN THE DOOR!" Uriah yells from outside.

"TRISSY POO PLZ OPEN THE DOOR IM ONLY WEARING CHRISTIANA'S ROBE" Uriah says

"HAY THTS MY FAVOURITE ROBE" Christiana says opening the door and chasing Uriah. Finally she catches up to him and rips of the robe and comes stomping inside.

"I'm going to have to wash this a million times just to get Uriah off this" She says going to the laundry basket and throwing it in. We all look back at Uriah who is getting looks from the neighbours. Uriah happens to be only in his Dora boxers. We all start to laugh like crazy before he runs inside and go to change.

"Ok…." Marlene says" I have a boyfriend with a Dora obsession"

"Not only Dora. SpongeBob and Barbie too " Zeke says trying to recover from all the laughing.

"HAY YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE" we hear Uriah say from upstairs. We all start to laugh again. Uriah Stomps down the stairs in normal clothes. We all see him and we try to control our laughter.

"Okay how about we play a game of truth or dare" Zeke says . we all sit in a circle. Me sitting beside Uriah and Will.

"I GO FIRST" Christiana yells" Um Shauna Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Shauna says

"I dare you to switch clothes with Uriah"

"WHAT NO I AI'NT WEARING NO DORA BOXERS" Shauna says whipping off her jacket. Uriah gives her a death glare.

"Ok Four Truth or Dare?" Shauna says

"Dare" Four say. Huh I wonder why he never says truth?

"I dare you to tell us how the kiss was with tris" She says wiggling her eyebrows. Four whips off his shirt. I bet it meant something to him too.

"Will truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss your crush for 15 seconds on the lips" Will gets up and walks over to Christina. Ohh im so happy for them. 15 seconds are up and they both pull apart. Will sits next to Christina.

"Chrissy truth or dare" Will says

"Dare"

"I dare you to go out with me" Will says.

"YESSS" Christina screams kissing Will.

"NO PDA" We all yell. Ok this is getting creepy.

"Tris truth or dare"

"Dare" I say

"I dare you to DQ and start having an ice cream war with Four" I love this dare right now. Zeke comes with us so he can use his Free Ice cream for life card. We buy 15 cones of Ice cream and then we start throwing them at each other. Once we are done with the ice cream cones we get banned from DQ for 2 weeks. It was worth it. We walk back to Christina's house with ice cream all over our clothes. Everyone starts to laugh.

"Zeke I dare you to lick all the ice cream off Fours face."

"Hay I didn't even pick "Zeke whines

"Yeah but we all know that you're going to pick dare" Zeke agrees but ten whips off his pants. We play for a couple more hours with me sitting on Fours lap. We end the game and go to sleep. I'm sleeping with Christina. Shauna with Marlene. Zeke and Four and Will and Uriah. Christina has 5 bedrooms we use up four and leave her parents' bedroom alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris P.O.V**

I wake up around 8:45. I walk down the hall to the kitchen where I see Four rummaging through the pantry. Soon enough he takes out some bread and jam from the fridge and spots me standing there watching him.

"What?" Four says

"Oh nothing. I thought I would just stand here watching someone take 10 min to find bread and jam" I say. Four rolls his eyes and starts to put the bread in the toaster.

"You want some?" Four ask. I simply nod. I walk up to the highest cabinet and get the stool nearby. This cabinet is where me a Christina keep our bullhorns and buckets. I take the bullhorns out of the cabinet and set them on the table.

"What's this for?" Four ask while handing me my breakfast.

"To wake up those sleeping beauties and the girls" I say he sniffles a laugh and we both finish our breakfast. I hand Four 2 bull horns and I give my self 2. Four will wake up the girls while I wake up the boys. I walk up to the hallway where the boys are sleeping and I stand right in-between the 2 bedrooms the boys are in and blow the 2 bullhorns. All the boys jump out of bed and soon enough they spot me. I hear another bullhorn go which must be Four's. Following that I hear screams. The boy get up and start to chase me but I run downstairs and out the door Four follows me. We run up and down the streets until everyone gets tired.

``Tris you are so getting it in truth or dare`` Zeke says

`` You to Four`` Christina says.

``Hay if we didn't wake you guys up then the girls would`ve missed the pretty little liars new episode and the boys would have to eat cold chocolate cake that I bought`` I say. Everyone`s eyes go wide including Fours. They all run back into the house. The boys start to gobble down the cake and the girls find the recording of pretty little liars.

"Your welcome" I say

"Tris this is amazing where did you get this from the only place that sells these is an hour away from here 'Will says taking another bite.

``I made them early morning I couldn`t sleep because Chrissy over here was singing in her sleep`` Christina just crosses her arms. This has happened before so she doesn't bother to argue.

``Tris if u weren`t still dating the 3rd strongest guy in the school Jake I would`ve kissed you by now this is amazing`` Uriah says. I just stand still my face is all blank except for the tear threatening to spill. All I can think of is run. I run out the door past Christina`s house. I see the Forest coming up. 2-3 years ago our whole gang made a tree house in there. It`s still there. I climb up the ladder and sit down in the tree house crying. I know it's useless to cry but it just brings to many bad memories. Suddenly I hear Zeke's voice.

"Dude I can't find her anywhere. I'm about to check inside the tree house bye" He says. I bet he was on the phone. I quietly climb down and hide behind a tree as I watch Zeke go up into the tree house. I quietly run off to the water fall inside the forest. This is where I had my first kiss. Not with Jake though. It was a couple years back. I see the heart we made together. I start to cry again but not because of Jake. The guy I had my first kiss with left me the very next day. We went out for 2 weeks and it was the best 2 weeks of my life. But then he just left me. I hated him after wards.

**Four's P.O.V**

Tris runs out of the house tears spilling down her cheek. We all look at Uriah.

"What? What did I do I just mentioned Jake" Uriah says. Marlene and Shauna explains what happened since he wasn't there at he time. "OH! God what did I just do?" Uriah say getting up from his chair.

"Four, Uriah, Will lets go find Tris before she get into any trouble. Girls you stay here and wait to see if she comes back" Zeke says. We all nod and get to work.

"Uriah go look for her at the park. Zeke look for her at the Forest where we all built the tree house and Four go look for her near the waterfall in the Forest. I'll look for her around her house area" Will says we all nod and head off to our place. I head off into the forest. I go near the waterfall and see a small figure sitting on the edge. Tris. I walk up to her and sit beside her. I see she's looking at a heart. I remember this heart. It says T+B. Beatrice was this girl I had my first kiss with. We went out for 2 weeks and then we had our first kiss here at this waterfall. We then drew this heart. But then the day after I had to move because of my mom's job transfer. After 2 years I moved back here. But I never found her.

"Tris? You ok?" I ask. At first she's startled but then she see me. She nods her head but I know she's not she's still crying. "Tris you're not ok your still crying. What's wrong I know you're not crying because of the Jake thing. Remember I'm your friend you can tell me anything" I say

"A couple years ago I had my first kiss here. Me and Tobias went out for 2 weeks before and then we came here. After our kiss we drew this heart here. The next day he left without telling me anything" She says. What she's Beatrice. Tris is Beatrice.

"Beatrice?" I say. She looks up.

"Tobias?" She says. I nod. I go in to hug her but she pushes me back. I give her a confused look.

"You left me! You got what you wanted and left me! DO you even know how heartbroken I was!" She practically yells. Before I can say I'm sorry she gets up and runs out of the forest.

Tris P.O.V

I run out of the forest as fast as I can. I hear my phone vibrate. It's Uriah. I pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Tris" Uriah says

"No its Darth Vader of course its Tris who else!"

"Oh look Tris I'm srry I said that I never knew"

"Uriah don't worry I'm over that"

"Oh good now get back to Christina's so we can play truth or dare"

"Oh um Uriah I just want some time alone"

"But you said you were over that"

"NO I have other problem and I rather stay alone for some time"

"Are you sure? Shauna bought some-"

"Ahhhhh" I feel a pair of hands pick me off the ground. Four.

"Tris? What happened?"

"Four put me down!" I scream. He puts me down and I slap him right across the face.

"Never come near me again!" I scream. I pick up my phone and start to walk towards the bridge.

**Uriah's P.O.V**

What was that all about? Never come near me again?

"Uriah did you talk to Tris?" Christina ask. I nod.

"She say she need some time alone. I'll be right back" I say I beacon Zeke outside and we walk far away from the house.

"Dude when I was talking to Tris she screamed. Then she yelled Four put me down then I heard something like a slap then she said to never come near her again to Four. What do you think happened?" I say

"I don't know but I think we should ask Four about that" Zeke says. He calls up Four and puts it on speaker.

"Hey Four what happened?" I ask

"What do you mean what happened?" Four says

"Dude Uriah heard your little slap session with Tris" Zeke says

"Oh… Well" And Four starts to explain about what happened when he went to the waterfall in the forest. I remember him talking about Beatrice when he came into our group to me and Zeke. We became like brothers. We were friends ever since kindergarten but when he left we had no one to hang out so we join the group we are in now.

"Dude you got to fix things with Tris" Zeke says

"I know but how she never wants to see or talk to me" Four says. I hear another vibrating noise. It's Zeke's Phone

"Hello?"

"Ze-Zeke help me!"

"Tris? What happened!"

"I was going near the bridge when Jake came up to me and push me off the bridge. I'm dangling off the bottom of the bridge don't think I can hold on any longer" She says

"WHAT!" Four screams from my phone. I forgot he was still there.

"Tris we are coming" Me and Zeke say at the same time. Wow Tris was right this is starting to get creepy. We tell the girls that we are gonna go pick up Four we tell Will to stay here. We get in Zeke's Hummer and race to the bridge on our way we see Four so he hops in and we continue to the bridge. Once we reach there we see Jake with his back against a support beam of the bridge.

Me and Zeke go to handle Jake while Four goes and find Tris. After Jakes got a good amount of pounding we go to help Four.

"I can't find her" Four say. His voice is a little broken like he's on the verge of tears. I bet he is. We search until we see Tris slip into the water below. Four's eyes go wide. Without a thought he jumps off the bridge.

"FOUR!" We both yell. We see him swimming up to Tris. She looks unconscious. She is. He pulls her to the surface under the bridge supports. We run down to where they are.

"Tris! Wake up! Please wake up" Four say. He's about to cry again.

"Dude come one lets take her to the hospital" Zeke says.

AN: This is now my longest chapter yet! Also now on Every 10 Review I will post another chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys so I made a mistake in the other chapter. It said that they built a tree house 2-3 years ago but Tris just joined their group 1-2 months ago. So yeah. Anyways thanks for all the great reviews. I'm not gonna wait for 10 review to post another chapter anymore because I'm really getting into this story. **

**Thanks CrazyMinionMe**

**Four's P.O.V**

I can't believe it the girl I loved ever since I met her. The girl I've look almost the whole city for after I came back. The girl I had my first kiss with. Fell off a bridge into the water and hit her head and back on a sharp jagged rock. All because of Jake. I will kill him. Right now I'm waiting in the waiting room while the doctors perform surgery on Tris. She lost a lot of blood and piece of the rock got stuck in her wounds. Suddenly the door burst open with 3 angry and sad girls and a Will waiting for an explanation.

"Zeke what the heck you told us you were gonna pick up Four but the next thing we know our friend is in the hospital care to explain that!" Shauna almost yells. Zeke and Uriah explain what happened and how they wanted to keep it a secret knowing the girls might freak out.

"Then care to explain why number boy looks like a wreck over there" Marlene says. I'm too broken to respond to anything.

"Oh uh he thinks it's his fault she had this incident" Uriah says as a cover up. The doctor comes out.

"What happened is Tris ok?" I ask.

"Yes she's ok the operation was successful but she need to rest since she lost a lot of blood and she is calling for her friends" The doctor says one by one we all entered the room. Tris has a bandage around her head and her waist area.

"Wh-what is he doing here?!" Tris croaks pointing at me. I simply just walk out. I just sit there in the waiting room. Zeke walk out of Tris's room over to me.

"Four? You ok?" Zeke ask. I just nod.

**Tris P.O.V**

"Tris what was that?" Christina ask. I shake my head.

"So Tris you never actually told us where you moved from and why" Uriah ask

"Oh yeah I never actually told you guys anything about my past. Ok so you guys know the town on the other side of the forest? "I say. They all nod" Well I used to live there. But then my mom wanted a bigger and better house for us and she wanted to live close to the airport since she travels a lot. So we moved here in the summer" I say

"Ohh who was your first kiss" Christina ask all girly.

"Where did first kiss come from?" I ask

"OH well you were talking about your past so I though t I would ask" She says

"Ok everyone's gonna say who their first kiss was and where did it happen" Uriah says

"DO we have to!" I whine

"Yes missy we do we are all bestie's and bestie's don't keep secrets" Uriah says in a girly voice. He goes outside and brings in Zeke and Four.

"Ok Will who and where was your first kiss" Uriah ask.

"Christina at truth or dare" Will says proudly hugging Chrissy.

"Zeke first kiss info now!" Will says like a command.

"Lily in front of the school" Zeke say

"Really dude Lily? You never told me!" Four says.

"Baby bro first kiss" Zeke says

"Marlene in the tree house" Uriah says blushing.

"Same with me" Marlene says.

"Wow" I say

"How about you Trissy" Uriah says. I just freeze.

"This bastard at the waterfall in the forest I forgot his name" I say tears almost falling out.

"Why was he a bastard" Shauna ask

"He moved the next day and he never spoke to me after that" I say.

"Christina?" I say

"Will at truth or dare"

"Four first kiss info now" Chrissy says smiling as she copies Wills words.

"A girl named Beatrice in the forest" He says.

"Wow a lot of forest first kisses" Marlene says. Just as he doctor comes in

"Beatrice Prior you can leave now just be careful of your actions for the next week" The doctor says. No. He just said my real name. Everyone looks at me. Tears start to fall down my cheek. I bring my knees up to my face and cry in my arms.

"Tris?" Christina ask I hold her hand a squeeze it. "Boys I think you should leave for a little" All the boys leave. I explain to all the girls about what happened with me and Four and how he left me. But I don't use his real name because for some reason he told me never to tell anyone. I just say he used a fake name.

"That bastard!" Shauna says she gets up and walks right out the door Christina helps me get up and I stand at the door of the room watching Shauna slap Four right across the face. He deserves that. Christina walks me to the bathroom to change. I change and head down the hall to Zeke's Hummer. We hop in and realise I'm sitting beside Four and Uriah. I hop out of the car and head towards Marlene's car.

"Will out!" I say. He's like the only boy in her car. He drags himself out of the car and goes into the Hummer.

"Marlene head to Christina's I'm not letting this sleepover go to waste just because of me" I say. It's only Saturday and the sleepover ends on Sunday. We head to Christina house when we pull p on the drive we see the boys are not here.

"Anyone want taco's" I say we all nod and head to taco bell.

**Zeke's P.O.V**

We pull up on Christina's driveway a little late because Uriah had to take care of some business again. When get out of the car we don't see the girls car so we knock on the door.

"Helloo? Anyone home!" I say knocking on the door.

"Four you try calling up the girls while me and Will check in the backyard and Uriah you look for their car over on the streets" I say. Me and Will check the backyard and the sides of the house. No one.

"Zeke!" I hear Four scream. I run to the front.

"Shauna, Marlene or Christina won't pick up" Four says

"Then call Tris" I say. He starts to dial the phone.

**Four's P.O.V**

I start to dial Tris's number.

"Hello?" Tris's says

"Uh hey Tris" I say.

"Bye" She say and with that she hangs up the phone.

"She hung up" I say to Zeke

"Dude we gotta get you 2 fixed up" Uriah says

"No ill try to handle it my way" I say. We just stand there leaning against Zeke's car until Marlene and the rest of the girls pull up into the driveway.

"We got taco bell" Shauna says. Yes taco bell my favourite. Christina unlocks the door and we all rush inside. The girls hands out everyone their food. Tris hands me a 7 layer burrito with extra beans and some fries. This is my favourite combo on earth. She still remembers. Zeke got Fries Supreme and a Hard taco. Uriah got A burrito and some fries. Will got a Soft taco and some cinnamon twists. All the girls got a burrito but Tris has a 7 layer burrito and fries like me. Shauna has Fries supreme with her burrito. Marlene has another burrito. Christina has the exact same thing as Will.

"How much did this cost you guys this is a lot of food" Zeke says taking another bite of his taco.

"Your not the only one with a Free food for life card" Shauna says

"YA my girlfriend has a Free Taco bell for life card!" Zeke says with food spilling out of his mouth.

'Who said it was a taco bell card?" Shauna ask

"Oh I thought it was" Zeke said with his face all blank.

"I'm kidding it is a Taco Bell card" Shauna says. We all finish our meals and head upstairs to sleep. Before I sleep I head over to Tris's room. I see her just about to enter when I stop her.

"Thanks for Food" I say

"No problem now like I said on the phone bye" She said and she slammed the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Four's P.O.V**

I wake up early in the morning. I can't go back to sleep. I decide to go get the gang some breakfast so I hop in the shower and put on some presentable clothes as Christina calls it. The drive to Starbucks was not too long. I go in the drive thru and order all of us some Frappuccino's and cookies. I head home and burst in the house.

"I GOT STARBUCKS!" I yell everyone comes running downstairs. Tris on the other hand come running down stairs still in her footie pajamas. We all just stop and stare.

"What?" Tris says. Christina goes up to her and whispers something in her ear.

"What! Oh" Tris says looking down at her PJ's then running up stairs 2 min later she comes dressed as usual. Me and Zeke this time hands out everyone their drinks and cookie. I hand Tris her all-time favourite Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino and I start to drink mine. We all finish up and head to the rooms where we kept our bags in.

"Bye guys see ya tomorrow" Zeke says as he and Uriah go out the door. We all eventually head out the door saying our byes. I'm not in the mood to go home so I just drive off near the forest.

**Tris's P.O.V**

I head out the door. I see Four wander off the complete opposite way of his house. I decide to follow him. I still gotta thank him for getting me my favourite Frap. Four parks his car on the side of the road and he heads off into the forest. I follow him inside. He's sitting at the waterfall beside the heart we made. He traces the heart as if he was remember the time we did it.

-FLASHBACK-

"Bea come one I gotta show you this place it's the best" Tobias says dragging me inside the forest

"Toby I don't know about this the forest looks creepy" I say

"Don't worry just hold my hand and follow me" Tobias says very calmly. He lead me inside the forest and to the waterfall. We sit there having small chitchat. We all of a sudden he kisses me. We kiss for a minute before pulling back. I find 2 rocks and I engrave a heart in the rock while Tobias writes T+B.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

A single tear slides down my cheek. I walk up to the waterfall and sit on the other side of the heart.

"Thanks for the Frap" I say fiddling with my fingers.

"It was the least I could do knowing you brought me my favourite food" He says

"How did you remember" We both say at the same time. I look up seeing he's staring right at me. I stare into those stormy blue eye for I don't know how long.

"I never meant to leave you" Four says. " My mom got transferred to another city so I had to move with her"

"Couldn't you at least tell me then" I spit out

"How could I it was all of a sudden" Four says" Like you know how you mom or dad has to leave to go somewhere all of a sudden and they don't even tell you? Like that we had to leave"

"I'm sorry I acted that way" I say "can we still be friends?" it pained me to stay this but I can't get into another relationship after what happened with Jake. Four has a blank look on his face like he was expecting us to get together.

"I'm sorry I'm just not ready for a relationship after what happened with Jake" I say before getting up to leave. He grabs my arm and spins me around.

"At least a hug?" He says in a babyish voice. He stands up and hugs me tightly. My cheeks start to heat up as soon as I touch him. I smile and wave goodbye. I hop in my car and drive home thinking about all the events that happened today. I take a shower and plop down in bed listening to my music and doing homework until I finally sleep.

Beep Beep Beep

"OH god shut up!" I yell. I try to turn it off but instead I just end up falling off my bed with a Thud. Ouch. I go and take a shower and put on my clothes. I apply little makeup and I head out the door grabbing an apple to my car. Caleb comes with me since his car is in the mechanics. I race to school and I arrive to school 10 min early.

"Whoa Tris do you always drive to school like this" I just shrug. I realise that all the boys are staring at me again. "What ya looking at assholes don't you have your own business to do" Caleb yells.

"Where did you put my brother! He never talk like this ever!" I say. He just shrugs and walks away.

I sit on the hood of my car until the bell rings. The first period goes by fast and now its gym my favourite. The first month we didn't really have Gym all we did was hear Coach Amar talk about the Phys ed department and talk about what we will be doing. Finally now we will actually be doing some Gym.

"Alright everyone today actually Phys Ed starts and also Football and Cheer leader tryouts are after school. Everyone 4 laps around the school then back here for a game of dodge ball Girls vs Boys" Coach Amar says. Yes I love running. I run outside and start to do my laps on my 3rd lap Four and Zeke come up to the front where I am.

"Hi Trissy poo" Zeke says

"How many times do I have to tell you to never call me that again" I say

"One billion" Zeke says as we enter the Gym. Mostly everyone choose to walk the laps so that leaves us a good amount of time to stretch.

"Great job Tris I didn't know you could run that fast" Four says.

"Well you also don't know that I could beat you in anything now do you Tobias" I say. Apparently only Zeke and Uriah and me knows Fours real name.

"Wait so does that mean you 2 are friends again?" Zeke ask. I nod.

"But Tris me and Zeke are the masters at Dodge ball I don't think you wanna go around challenging us" Four says

"We'll see" I say as everyone start to come in.

"Okay the last person standing on the winning team gets a prize. If the one of the girls is the last one standing one of the boys has to carry her to class for the rest of the day and if a boy is the last one standing then one of the girls has to make up a cheer for them and for the next 2 gyms classes she has to say it" Coach Amar says. Wow this will be fun

"3…..2….1…." Coach Amar says before blowing the whistle singling the game starts. A bunch of the boys gets the girls out because they are just lazy sluts. I hit Uriah right in the leg and Christina hits Will on the shoulder. Fours gets Christina and Marlene out. SO it just me and Shauna vs Zeke and Four.

"Getting tired there Tris" Four ask as I whip a ball that skims him. I hear cheering from the girls side. Zeke gets Shauna out and I get Zeke out .

"What about u Four? You had enough?" I say. He throws the ball at my legs but I jump and do a backwards flip. I land incorrectly and end up hurting my knee.

"Owww" I say. Four come running to me and just be fore he passes the line I hit him with the ball where the sun don't shine. I stand up like nothing happened but really nothing happened I just faked it.

"Winners is Tris and the girls team" Coach Amar says. I smirk at Four as he and the boys groan in defeat.

"Tris pick someone to carry you to class for the rest of the day" Coach Amar says. I begin to have a devilish smile on my face as I look at Zekes way.

"Oh no not me!" Zeke says backing away. Four is just laughing.

"I pick Four" I say. Suddenly Four's laughter turns into a shocked face. Suddenly the bell rings dismissing us from Phys Ed to lunch.

"Chop chop Four times a wasting" I say. I get on his back and he gives me a piggy back ride to my locker then his locker then cafeteria. We sit down at our regular table its 10 min till the bell rings and I have math next which is all the way on the 3rd floor. I feel bad for Four. I hop on Four's back and we head of to my locker.

"Giddy up horsy" I yell. He just turns around and looks at me.

"Hey I was just trying it out" I say he continue to my locker he sets me down and head to his own locker. Just as I close my locker Jake smashes me against the locker. This hallway is always empty during lunch breaks so I have no one I could yell to.

"Get off of me you idiot" I scream

"Now Tris that is no way to talk to your ex" Jake say. He tries to kiss me but I keep on turning my head. Soon enough he starts to touch my thigh.

"HELP!" I yell as Jake covers my mouth. He rubs his hands up and down my thigh and then he's almost in my underwear when he gets pulled off me I slouch to the ground with my vision blurs because of the tears I can't see who pulled that pervert off of me but I'm sure its Four. I fell arms around me.

"NO PLEASE GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT" I yell.

"Shhh Tris it's me Toby" Four says. I hug him as tightly as I can. He pulls me up and we walk to class. The last 3 periods go by really slowly all I could think of was what happened at lunch. He touched me. The final bell rings and I walk out of class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris P.O.V**

Caleb is standing near my car. When I exit the school.

"Here take the keys I'm going to try out for cheerleading" I say passing the keys to Caleb.

"Ok but be home soon he says" He hops' in the car and drives home" I walk to the football field where the tryouts are. I see Four, Zeke and Uriah trying out for Football.

"Okay girls I will show you a routine then you copy it and near the end add your own moves" Coach Grace says. She shows us the routine and everyone goes. I go last. I do the routine Coach Grace showed us then I do 2 cartwheels then a double backhand flip landing in a split. I hear wooing and hollering coming from the boys and the girls have their jaws dropped. Am I really that good? Zeke, Uriah and Four are just standing there with their eyes wide open and their jaws dropped. Uriah's helmet slips outta his hand and he comes back to reality. I go over to Zeke and Four and bonk then in the back of the head. I notice Jake is there smirking his face off. Uh oh. I walk back to the side of the field as Coach Grace reads the names of the cheerleader's squad.

"…. And the captain is Tris with Christina as co-captain" Coach Grace says Christina squeals and runs over to me and tackles me to the ground. All the other girls that didn't make it just moan and walk away.

"Practices are Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday after school" Coach Grace says as we walk away as I walk away all I can think of is what happened at lunch. Jake might have made the Football team now I might have to cheer for him? God my life is hell! 2 tears fall from my eyes. Four runs up to me and hugs me.

"I mad- What happened Tris" Four says. He wipes away my tears and sets me down on the bench in the front of the school.

"Did Jake make the team?" I ask

"No why" Fours ask. A look of relief crosses my face.

"Can we talk about this away from school" I ask sniffing

"Ok wanna come over to my house" I simple nod my head and follow him to the parking lot. I climb on his bike and I hold his stomach resting my head on his back. Even though I'm afraid of riding on his death trap I don't complain since I'm not in the mood for it. We reach his house and he leads me up to his bedroom. His house is as big as mine.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" Four ask. Tears slip down my face as I recall the story in my head.

"Toby Ja- Jake tou- touched me" I stutter out. Tobias's eyes go wide. I start to cry. He holds me close to his chest.

"How did he touch you?" He ask

"He tried to get into my underwear" I spit out. Tobias squeezes me tight.

"Go take a shower so you can take Jake off of you" Tobias says. I realise I'm still in my cheer outfit. I got take a shower and I put on some clothes.

"Thanks Toby" I say when I sit beside him on the bed.

"For what?"

"For beating Jake up twice for me" I say. We both smile when I get a message

Caleb 1 message

Do you need me to pick you up?-C

No I'm fine-T

"Who was it?" Tobias ask

"Caleb" I say. He nods his head "I think I should go home now"

"Okay do you want me to drop you" Tobias says rubbing the back of his neck.

"If you didn't notice I live 2 houses down" I say.

"Oh you do? Okay bye Bea" He says. I smile at my nickname. I lean in a kiss his cheek. I walk out the door and I head straight home.

"I'm home" I yell. Caleb comes running down the stairs

"I'm the captain of the Cheer squad" I say. I hug Caleb. He hugs back but then pulls away.

"Now missy what were you doing at Four's place" Caleb says. What the how did he know.

"I saw you going on his bike after Cheer tryouts I went to pick you up" Caleb says

"I kind of followed you and I saw you going into his house" Caleb says

"What the heck you spied on me!" I say

"Sorry but your my little sis. I can't let you go somewhere with a boy without following you" Caleb says. He has a point he really does care for me

"Sorry but Caleb I have to tell you something. Remember Tobias?" He nods "Four is Tobias"

"Tris he broke your heart and your still going to his house?" Caleb almost screams

"He said sorry and he had to move because his mom got transferred all of a sudden like when mom has to go to another country all of a sudden" I say. Caleb nods and goes back upstairs. I go to my room and listen to music while talking to Christina and Marlene. I don't tell them what happened with Jake and Four because I want to tell everyone in our group about that maybe another day. Soon I fall asleep thinking about the times I had with Toby.

I arrive at school with Caleb 10 minutes early again. I already told Caleb about what happened with Jake. Just as I remember him he starts to walk up to me I squeeze Caleb's hand.

"Hey Tris! Heard you made the Cheerleaders tryouts" Jake says pushing a strand of hair away from my face he leans up to my ear.

"Can't wait to see you in booty skirts" He whispers. Good thing I listened to Four and Zeke and start to learn fighting. Apparently I was too good for the class I was in. I knee him in the stomach and punch him in the face. Before he can attack me back I knee him in the nuts. He falls down moaning in pain. I see Four and Zeke in the crowd of people that surrounded our fight.

"WHAT YOU ALL LOOKING AT YOU'VE NEVER SEEN A GIRL BEAT UP AN IDIOT?" I yell. Everyone scatters away like mice.

"Great job Tris" Zeke says. I smirk at the sight of Jake on the ground. I high five Zeke and hug Four. I hug Caleb and we go our separate ways. Good thing Dauntless doesn't mind us beating each other up so I don't get in trouble. The school day goes by fast and I don't get into any trouble with Jake cause apparently when he sees me he runs away in fear. Ha. It's Cheer practice right now. The Football team has a game this Friday so we have to rehearse. I start to show the team a routine as the Football team walks on the field. I'm in the middle of doing a front flip and ending in the splits when I hear whistling coming from the Football team. Four just standing there look annoyed. No not annoyed jealous. Wow Toby is jealous.

"Ok girls we are gonna do the flip pyramid at the half time now who wants to do the flip" Coach Grace says. Everyone just points at me.

"What-"I say before getting cut off by Coach

"Ok Tris you will be at the top of the pyramid and you will do a front flip landing on the ground then you will do 2 cartwheels then splits got it" Coach Grace says. Oh god.

It's Friday and I'm getting ready for our half time performance.

**Half time **

We do our cheer performance and now we are getting into our pyramid. No one knows about this we didn't even practice this in front of the football team. 3…2….1… I jump. I flip in the air and land perfectly on the ground. My head feels dizzy but I do the 2 cartwheels then I do the splits. I hear roaring and cheering. All the boys have their jaws dropped again and the crowd is roaring like crazy. I see Four just standing there in jealousy and amazement. The game continues and we win 29-18. I run onto the field and hug Four, Zeke and Uriah along with Shauna, Marlene and Christina. My head starts to spin again. I see black dots. Soon enough I fall on the field and everything goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fours P.O.V**

It's half time and the Cheerleaders go on field to perform their half time show. They do their cheer and routine until they start to form the pyramid with Tris at the top 3 seconds later she jumps off and front flips in air. She land perfectly. She does 2 cartwheels and then the splits, the crowd and the boys on the team start to whistle and roar. I start to get jealous all the boys are looking at Tris like that. But still that was amazing! Half time's over and we continue to play. A couple of touch downs later we win. We won our first game of the season! I can't believe it! Tris and her friends come running on the field. Tris hugs me first the she goes and hugs Zeke and Uriah. We all start to talk for like 2 minutes about the game until Tris falls on the ground.

"TRIS!" I yell as I run up to her. I try to wake her up but she doesn't. I pick her up and run to Zekes car to take her to the hospital. Christina and everyone else follows me. Christina hops in my car with Tris in the back of the car me and Zeke sit in the front.

"Dude hurry up" I say as he zooms off to the Hospital.

We reach the hospital in 5 min and the doctors take Tris in and we tell him everything that happened. A little while later the nurse comes out.

"She is fine she just fainted because of dizziness and her jump" the nurse says. She brings Tris out if the room and tells her to take rest.

"Tris what happened?" Christina ask

"Well when I jumped off the pyramid I got a little dizzy but when I finished the whole routine it got worse then went away then when we went on the field I just got dizzy and fell" Tris says

"Okay guys I think we should go home now" I say. We all go back to the school to grab our vehicles everyone leaves except me and Tris.

"Tris come on I'll drop you home Christina already left" I say. She nods and climbs onto my bike. She wraps her arm around my stomach and lays her head on my back. I drive to her house first and drop her off.

"Thanks again Toby" Tris says. I smile. I'm about to leave when Tris stops me. "Get off" she says I get off my bike and the moment I do she crashes her lips on mine. I kiss back. We kiss for about 1 min until we both pull back.

"I saw how jealous you were today" she says. I rub the back of my neck.

"Oh uh I wasn- oh what the heck yeah yeah I was jealous what you gonna do about it" I say.

"This" she kiss me on my cheek just like when she left my house the other day. "Bye Toby" she says and walks up to her house.

I drive home which are really 2 houses down. I go to my room and lie on my bed. I love Tris ever since we kissed that day at the waterfall and I never stopped loving her. I fall asleep thinking about Tris.

I'm driving over to Tris's house which takes me only 5 seconds. I get out of my car and knock on Tris's door. I plan on taking her out on a date today before we head to Zeke's house later on. A strong, nerdy kid that looks about older than Tris's answers the door. I know its Tris's Brother Caleb.

"Hi Caleb" I say

"Hi Tobias. May I ask what you're doing here?" Caleb says. Tris comes running down the stairs.

"Caleb leave you're interrogating session for another day" She says pushing past him.

"Shall we?" I say. I grab her hand and I get in the driver's seat while Tris get into the passenger's seat. I zoom out of her driveway and onto the road.

"Where are we going?" Tris ask.

"It's a surprise" I say. We reach our destination which is a mountain. We both head towards the mountain hand in hand. We reach a little closer to the mountain when Tris sees the picnic I set up.

"OMG this is amazing! Did you set this up?" Tris squeals quietly. I nod my head and we head over to the table and start to eat and have chitchat about the things we did before I moved.

"Tris I have some chocolate cake for you" I say I pull out the box under the table and open it. A small chocolate cake is sitting inside the box and the cake reads 'Will you be my girlfriend?' in white and red.

"Yes Toby I will" Tris says bringing me into a hug. After we hug we kiss for about a minute before we start to tidy things up and head back.

"Should we tell everyone else or just let them figure it out?" Tris says.

"I think we should let them figure it out. Even though how hard it'll be not to kiss you when were in the same room let's let them find out" I say. Tris smiles. I pull up on her driveway. We both get out of the car.

"See you at Zeke's then?" I say. She nods her head and kisses me on the cheek. I wave goodbye as she enters her house.

I pull up on Zeke's driveway. Our whole gang is meeting here just to hang out. I and Tris agreed not to tell anyone about being together. I open the door and walk in. Zeke's family knows me too well to even care if I walk in without knocking. I go into the basement and see Zeke, Shauna and Uriah sitting down playing paper, rock, scissor as Uriah calls it. We all just sit there playing paper, rock, and scissor as everyone starts to slowly arrive. Tris and Christina being the last ones.

"Finally you guys took so long. Now let's play never have I ever" Uriah shouts. "We gonna use coke because Ms. Trissy over here refuses to drink" Tris just sticks her tongue out at him. Uriah hands out the coke cans

"First one to finish their coke cans loses" Zeke says

"I'll go first. Never have I ever drank beer or wine" Zeke says. Tris and Christina sip their coke.

"Never have I ever worn SpongeBob boxers" Tris says. Uriah takes a sip. We all laugh at the memory.

"Never have I ever kissed a guy" Will says. All the girls take a sip including Uriah and Zeke. We give them a questioning look

"It was a dare" They both shout at the same time. The game goes on until we all finished our coke cans. Marlene being the winner.

"OK truth or dare time!" Zeke yells. OH no this is gonna be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris's P.O.V**

Oh god truth or dare seriously.

"I GO FIRST" Marlene yells

"Shauna truth or dare" Marlene ask

"Dare" Shauna says

"I dare you to kiss someone you like" Marlene says she leans in to kiss Zeke "you didn't let me finish someone you like other than Zeke Oh and it has to be on the lips" Shauna groans. She walks over to Four and quickly kisses him on the lips. I show no emotions remembering we are not supposed to tell anyone.

"My turn. Will truth or dare" Shauna says

"Dare" Will replies

"I dare you to call pizza pizza and ask for domino's number" Shauna says. Will picks up his phone and starts to dial pizza pizza.

**Will's P.O.V**

I begin to dial pizza pizza's number. I remember the song for it to. 9-6-7 11-11 pizza pizza!

"Um will why you are singing the pizza pizza song" Tris ask

"OH I sang that out loud didn't I" I say. They all nod. Someone picks up the phone.

"Hello welcome to Pizza Pizza how may I help you" The male ask

"Hi do you happen to have domino's pizza's number?" I ask

"WHAT DA FUQ THIS IS THE 20th TIME I GOT A CALL ASKING FOR DOMINO'S NUMBER WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE THIS IS PIZZA PIZZA!" The male screams he hangs up the phone.

"Well that was weird" I say

"Tris truth or dare" I say

"Dare" Tris says

**Tris's P.O.V**

"I dare you to crash your Lamborghini" Will says smirking

"HELL NO" I scream whipping off my T-Shirt.

"Uriah truth or dare"

"Do you really need to ask?" Uriah says

"Fine I dare you to say in bed after every sentence until someone says pansycake" I say. I know everyone is gonna team up on Uriah after I said this.

"Okay" Uriah says "Four truth or dare in bed" Everyone giggles

"Truth" Four says.

"Why does everyone call you Four in bed" Uriah says. Hmm even I wonder that.

"How about I let Zeke explain it and FYI Uriah my name is Four not Four in bed" Four says pointing to Zeke

"Ok so there was these 4 dudes that were trying to mess with me and Four so then he knocked all Four guys unconscious on his own. Ever since then I started calling him Four and it sort of catches on" Zeke says

"Then what's your real name?" Marlene ask

"It's not your turn it's my turn Marlene" Four says

The game goes on for a couple more rounds with everyone shirtless and a few pant less.

"Tris Truth or dare" Zeke says

"Dare" I respond

"I dare you to convince your brother your pregnant" Zeke says.

"Easy" I say as I pull out my phone and start to dial Caleb. He picks up on the 3rd ring. I quickly put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Caleb Prior speaking"

"Uh hey Caleb?"

"Hey Bea what do you need?" Caleb says calmly.

"Remember how you said I was getting a little fat to fast?" I say. It was true I haven't had time to go to the gym so I am a little big.

"Yeah…" He says

"Well I just took a pregnancy test a-and im pregnant" I try my best to stutter.

"BEATRICE ANDREW PRIOR! WHAT THE HECK! HOW FAR ARE YOU!" Caleb screams. I decide to have a little fun.

"I don't know…." I say trying not to laugh.

"IM COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW SO WE CAN TAKE YOU TO A DOC" Caleb yells. The phone goes blank. I start laugh like a maniac. Everyone joins in. Suddenly we hear banging on the door. I open the door to see Caleb.

"BEA LETS GO TO THE DOC" Caleb says.

"Wait I want Chrissy and Number boy to come" I say.

"HEY!" I hear Toby shout.

"Fine!" Caleb says

The drive to the Doc's office is short and quiet. We enter and I'm called right away. The doc does some test on me then goes to get the reports.

"Congratulation Beatrice Prior you are pregnant with twins and you are 5 weeks along" The doc says. Four, Chris and Caleb stand there in complete shock.

"Tr-tris? Your Pregnant!" Four says.

"Beatrice would you like to do a test to find out who the father is?" The doc asks. I nod. I tell the doc to test Four. Four just walks inside still shocked.

"Beatrice you're pregnant and NUMBER BOY MIGHT BE THE FATHER!" Caleb says. I just shrug. Four comes out the room and sits down. The doc comes out with the reports.

"The father of Beatrice Prior's twins is Four Eaton" He says. He gives me a file and we head back to Zeke's. Once were reach there Caleb starts to get angry. At Four.

"WHAT THE FUQ NUMBER BOY YOU JUST KNOCKED UP MY SISTER AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED SHES PREGNANT FOR GOD SAKES PREGNANT AT SIXTEEN!" Caleb yells everyone else came outside. I can't take it anymore. I fooled Toby, Christ and Caleb and it was only meant for Caleb. I just start to laugh like crazy I fall backwards onto the soft grass and I laugh my butt off.

"I totally fooled you Caleb. You guys to" I say pointing to Chris and Toby.

"Wait so you aren't pregnant?" Caleb ask. I just nod.

"But what about the reports and test" Four says

"I texted the doc in the car telling him to do all this. He owed me anyways" I say. "Oh and Caleb I was dared to convince you I was preggie by Zeke" I say pointing to Zeke. He just puts his hands up in the air in surrender. Caleb just stomps back to his car telling me and Zeke he will get us back for it. We all head back into the house and watch footloose and we ate popcorn. As I'm about to head out Four gets up and follows me the whole gang is just sitting there staring.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys" I grab Fours hand "Four's my boyfriend" I say holding up our connected hands.

"TRIS YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING" Chris screams.

"and that's our cue. Go Go GO" I yell as me and Four run outside to his bike. I got a ride from Chris so I'll just let Four drive me home. As we speed of I see the whole gang standing at the door some leaving some wondering what just happened.

**AN: Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry I didn't update for so long I was just really busy! I'll try to update more often. Also sorry for the sucky chapter I just felt like I needed to update no matter what. Also I'm thinking about added 2 more characters in this story. One boy and one girl. I'm gonna be letting you guys create the character. All you have to do is comment below the basic of your character. **

**Name:**

**Height:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color:**

**How they dress:**

**Relationship to Divergent Gang Character:**

**Attitude ( Friendly, Kind, Mean, Badass, Nerdy, Popular):**

**Other Info:**

**You can also PM me the info of you character. You also will be able to enter more then once but remember not to enter the same character info or else I will not take it into consideration. **

**Thanks**

**CrazyMinionMe **


End file.
